In our everyday lives, almost all types of electrical and electronic appliances, mobile phones, office appliances and devices, and industrial appliances and devices use electric energy (or power) supplies from local generators via power lines (i.e., wired power supply). However, with the vast development in diverse types of mobile devices and with the extensive usage of such mobile devices, it has become apparent that such wired power supply is not the most appropriate power source for mobile devices. In case of the mobile phone, which is now considered as a necessity in our everyday lives, when all of the power charged in the batteries is consumed, it is difficult to easily recharge the batteries wherever the mobile device and its user is located. Additionally, with the increase in the number of LAP TOP computer users, problems related to power capacity and weight of the batteries are becoming a more critical and crucial issue. Accordingly, if energy supply can be provided wirelessly from the user's office or from the company, the advent of a revolutionary change in both economic and industrial aspects may be anticipated.